


it's my bed and you're just sleeping in it

by memehereagain



Series: Six weeks at the Blofis's [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Brother Percy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memehereagain/pseuds/memehereagain
Summary: Percy has had enough. He wants one night, just one night with Annabeth, and Estelle is in the way.*It all started with one tumblr prompt, now it's a whole series.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Six weeks at the Blofis's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	it's my bed and you're just sleeping in it

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@memehereagain ](https://memehereagain.tumblr.com)! We are having so much fun over there. Also you'll see all the updates and snippets and you can send me prompts and ideas! Or just join the fun in the comment section here!

“That feels amazing, right? Stretching as big as you can after a long day, huh?”

Estelle nods fast, eyes shut and a closed-mouth smile stretched on her sweet face. There’s a faint blue track of toothpaste drying on her chin.

The seven-year-old is giving major starfish vibes, sprawled as wide as possible on the queen sized bed. The bed that Percy has determined it is now _imperative_ she vacates. Soon. Tonight if possible.

Percy, laying on his side at the edge of the bed, adds, “Too bad Annabeth is coming back. You can’t stretch like this with all three of us here.”

She’s unfazed, lifting her limbs, then flopping them back down on the mattress. He watches as she waves her arms and legs like she's making a snow angel. “We fit good when it's just me and her.”

Percy frowns. Not quite where he was going with this. “Are you telling me you don't want me here?”

She stops waving her limbs to give him an exasperated look and an accompanying sigh. “Of course I want you here bubba. That's why me and her make room for you.” Back to snow angel-ing.

His mouth pops open in shock. “Make room for _me_? What do you mean, make room for me? This is my bed!” He playfully pushes down the hand that keeps waving by his face.

“No, it's mommy and daddy’s bed.” She’s giggling.

He gives her a look that says that was the last straw. “Oh, that’s it, Smelly Stelly.“

“No, no-” she shrieks when he pulls her into his chest and attacks her most ticklish zones.

The bed can barely contain a screaming, pleading, laughing Estelle and a growling Percy when Annabeth walks in, brushing out her wet hair. She’s pulling it into a loose braid when she scolds the misbehaving duo, “You guys better keep it down before your mom comes.”

Estelle wrestles free to defend herself. “It’s his fault. He always started it.” She’s still gasping and giggling. Percy sits up against the headboard and pulls a struggling Estelle into his lap in an unyielding hug.

“Help me out here Annabeth.” He digs his chin into Estelle’s hair, and in response, she knocks her skull back into his jaw. They withdraw from the contact with a simultaneous “ow.” Percy tightens his arms around her torso, trapping her limbs and effectively caging her before he looks at Annabeth. “ _This one_ here is making me feel unwelcome in my own bed,” he squeezes her tighter, she strains, panting and grunting, against him but it’s futile. “But I seem to recall _she_ has her own bed, in her own room, down the hall.”

Estelle gets visibly upset at this suggestion. “Nooo. I want to sleep here. With you guys. Please?” She turns to face Percy when his hold loosens and pulls him into a tight hug, arms around his neck. “Cuz then you’re gonna leave again,” she says into his collar.

Percy hugs her back limply, catching Annabeth’s eyes over her head. She mouths ‘you’re weak’ and he just closes his eyes and knocks his head back against the headboard.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Estelle is asleep in the middle of the bed, and Annabeth is about to slide into her spot on the left, but she changes her mind, instead, crawling over Percy to lie on top of him, just momentarily. 

She rubs her face into his neck before murmuring quietly. “She’s great birth control.”

“Phenomenal birth control. For a number of reasons.” She lifts up to give him a soft smile.

She’s holding something back and it's written all over her face, so he’s already in anticipation when she asks, “Can I tell you something?

“Always.”

“You’re so sweet.” She kisses him, then takes a breath. “So. The final report went over really well with the state department.”

“That's great Annabeth.” He kisses her nose. “And? I can hear an and.”

“And some folks at Columbia were impressed. So they hired us to do the redesign of their art history building-"

Percy's eyes widen. He knows this is huge. "Oh, baby-"

"They want it to be their _monument of the century_ ," she finishes with an air of grandeur. Her smile is full of an energy that punches through any remaining late night drowsiness.

“Holy shit.” He’s stunned. His hands find hers and hold them suspended between their faces. “Thats...thats just absolutely…” He has no words. “I'm so proud of you babe.”

She nods, she's biting her lip but there’s unbridled excitement illuminating her clean face.

He brings both hands to his mouth and kisses them. “Like I’m not surprised in the slightest. You are the best architect of this generation.” she warms at the casual compliment. “But to be navigating corporate America?” He squeezes her hands. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m really doing the damn thing.”

“You are.” He cranes his neck to kiss her excited smile and it's a long moment before he pulls away and softly adds, “It makes me so happy when I think about what you’re doing there. Nobody deserves this more than you. I mean it.”

Their lips meet again. “I love you so much.” She presses these quiet words into the corner of his mouth and he repeats them back. The brush of words against mouths turns deliberate and their lips drag tenderly, lovingly. Percy slowly releases her lower lip and pulls away with a sigh. “This is the kind of thing we should be celebrating.”

She untangles her fingers from his and holds his face by his ears. “I sorta thought of dinner as our celebration, even though I didn’t say anything then." Their breathing has synchronized. "I just didn’t want to tell everybody. I wanted to tell you first.”

“That’s sweet.” He kisses her again because he can't help himself. “But no. I’m talking about a private celebration. Party of two.” He pointedly jerks his chin in Estelle’s direction.

“Oh.” She bites her lip. “Well, we’re a party of three right here. In a small house of five." She takes his chin in hand and tilts his face to Estelle, then back to her. "This is all we’re gonna get.”

“But I want more,” he murmurs, smoothing his hands down her back. “I want to make celebratory love,” he presses a kiss to her mouth, “to the greatest architect of all time.” He fits his mouth to hers and she signs into him. Her hand slides down his side, then up under his shirt, igniting a fire that’s been on constant burn for the past month. So his hands flex around her waist, then things heat up, and Percy unintentionally rubs his hips up into her. Annabeth disconnects their lips.

“We both know that’s a no go." Her thumb caresses his brow. "So you should probably stop thinking about it.”

Percy just sighs, head falling back to look at the ceiling. He pushes her up by the hips so she’s on her knees over him and he can relieve some pressure from his groin where blood had begun to rush.

After a moment, Annabeth presses a kiss to his cheek, and makes to move back to her spot on the other side of Estelle, but he catches her before she can leave.

“No, just stay here with me. We can sleep right here.”

She acquiesces and makes herself more comfortable on top of him.

After a longer moment she whispers, “I know this isn’t ideal.” She comfortingly rubs his chest through his t-shirt. “But just think about when we finally move into the new apartment,” he hmms in agreement. “it's gonna be… just amazing. Surreal.”

“Explosive. That's my prediction.”

She pats over his heart. “Well, power down sparky. We’ve got two more weeks.”


End file.
